<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Trouble (With You) by Kimium</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294284">In Trouble (With You)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium'>Kimium</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Fic, Hanamura's Mothering Instincts (TM), Hinted Naegi/Kirigiri/Togami OT3, Hinted Sonia/Souda/Gundham OT3, Kisses, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mention of poor eating habits, One Shot, post sdr2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:29:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot. Post SDR2. Gift Fic.</p><p>“Good morning, Hanamura. What brings you all the way over—”</p><p>“Breakfast,” Hanamura very swiftly and curtly cut in, “is the most important meal of the day, gentlemen.”</p><p>“Uh…” Nagito glanced at Souda who offered a shrug. “I know?”</p><p>“Oh, really?” Hanamura raised an eyebrow along with his voice before very crossly folding his arms over his chest. “Then pray tell why the two of you are currently skipping breakfast?”</p><p>A soft fic about Nagito VS. Hanamura's "low key" Mothering. Some cuddles and hugs with Hinata are sprinkled in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Trouble (With You)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/M34GS/gifts">M34GS</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merry Christmas, Meagan!!!!</p><p>I know you prompted me with "Komahina ft. friends and a shenanigans" but this fic turned out to be "soft Komahina with a sprinkle of shenanigans" I hope you don't mind. I also remembered our extensive talks about Hanamura's mothering, particularly with eating and decided it would be a fun aspect to add in. I hope you enjoy this fic and that you and Spuddles have an excellent Christmas!!!</p><p>Hello/ Happy Holidays/Merry Christmas to everyone else!!!!</p><p>This fic, as said above, was prompted to me by my friend M34GS. It's her gift fic for this year and I hope you all enjoy it too! I had fun with this fic and somehow I always seem to end my year with some form of soft Komahina. (Not that I'm complaining). If you haven't checked out M34GS's fics please do so! She writes primarily for BNHA and Haikyuu!! so if that sparks your interest give her fics some love!</p><p>As always please feel free to leave kudos and or comments to this fic as those always make my day. Also, if you want to check my tumblr out feel free to do so right <a href="http://www.kimium.tumblr.com">HERE</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Running a brush through his hair, Nagito lightly tugged at the ends and glanced downward. Tugging at the ends a little bit, Nagito lifted them up, twisting his lips. His hair was getting long. Perhaps he needed to cut it soon or rather, he would need to ask Hinata to cut his hair for him. Not that Nagito was unwilling to attempt cutting his hair. He could easily find scissors around the island and while he was no expert experiences with hairdressers dictated, he could at least trim the ends. Just sometimes, when he stared too long at scissors his thighs began to burn and a flash of Towa City would fill his mind, the smokey and heavy with the scent of death and despair washing over him. So, in the end it was for the best that Hinata cut his hair. Though, given their hectic schedules, perhaps he’d have to wait a little longer.</p><p>Setting the brush down, Nagito pulled his hair up into a low ponytail, tightening it with a flick of his hands. Then, after a quick face washing, Nagito exited his cottage. Outside the sun was already shining brightly, the humidity of the island only levied by the occasional breeze, carrying the smell of heated sand and ocean brine. Nagito inhaled deeply and shut his cottage door. Humidity and the smell of the ocean all around them was a welcomed difference to the main island or Towa City. It was enough of a significant change that Nagito had enthusiastically and wholeheartedly considered the logistics of inviting Komaru and Touko to the island. He’d invite Naegi except unlike Kirigiri, Togami was a prickly person, and his attitude would clash. Perhaps when things were more stable Nagito would suggest his plan to Hinata.</p><p>Humming to himself, Nagito started to walk and mentally go through his list of tasks for the day, most of them cleaning tasks. Future Foundation hadn’t asked specifically asked for his assistance so that left his island tasks, something that Hinata had insisted upon. Something about routine creating familiarity and comfort. The details of the reasoning were half wasted on Nagito, who had found that entire meeting straining his attention due to Hinata wearing a suit.</p><p>(A little desperate and weak of him, yes. Did Nagito care, no. If he wanted to blatantly stare at his boyfriend in nicely tailored clothing Nagito would thank-you-very-much.)</p><p>Heading out of the hotel, Nagito continued down the path, passing the ranch. Tanaka and Sonia were there, already working to take care of the animals. Somewhere behind some tall grass Nagito noticed some rustling, no doubt one of the Four Dark Devas of Destruction. Waving to the two of them, Nagito continued walking straight until he reached the bridge. Crossing it swiftly, Nagito came to the main island. Following the curve of the path, Nagito finally made it back to the bridge with the label “3” sitting heavily overhead. Pressing onward, Nagito reached the third island, wrinkling his nose at the dustiness. Old Western theme indeed. They even had some tumble weeds bouncing around, being carried like dry land jellyfish across the ground.</p><p>Electric Ave stood out amidst the landscape. Unlike the music venue and the hospital, which maintained an old Western timey aesthetic, Electric Ave and the boasting of electronics and mechanics always made Nagito stare at the juxtaposition. It was as though a child had cut out two separate pictures from two separate magazines and glued them together. In the middle of the contrasting scenery sat Souda, a bright almost neon beacon in the light. Besides the pink hair that he still dyed and sported his jumpsuit was yet another bright yellow one and his sneakers a vivid blue and white. The only spot of neutral colour was his beanie, which was a purple so dark it might as well have been black. Sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, revealing an intricate swirl of dark tattoos that spiraled upwards, hiding under the rest of Souda’s jumpsuit. Under him was a tarp and thick pad of foam for him to kneel on comfortably.</p><p>“Good morning, Souda.” Nagito called out, walking towards him.</p><p>“Morning, Komaeda.” Souda paused in his work, rubbing his face with the side of his arm before pointing to a large open tool box. “Are you here to assist me?”</p><p>“That’s the idea.” Nagito replied, sitting down at Souda’s side. “At least for a little while. Then it’s to cleaning at the hospital with Tsumiki.”</p><p>“Gotcha.” Souda turned back to his work. “I’m going to need you to hold this up for me in a second.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Time flew by slowly but steadily. Souda worked quickly and Nagito was always helping hold something or pass something to him. Idle chatter about the day and work filled the air, only pausing when Souda required to concentrate and when he moved them under a large sheltered section so they could be out of the sun. Souda even tossed Nagito a water bottle from his mini fridge set off the side. Nagito gratefully took it and gulped half of the contents in a single swig. Capping it, Nagito was about to tell Souda that he had maybe about fifteen minutes before he went off to help Tsumiki when someone approached them. For a second, under the glare of the sun it was difficult to tell who it was, but a cloud in the sky shifted slightly and Nagito was able to see Hanamura rapidly approaching them. Blinking, Nagito set his water bottle down and offered a smile.</p><p>“Good morning, Hanamura. What brings you all the way over—”</p><p>“Breakfast,” Hanamura very swiftly and curtly cut in, “is the most important meal of the day, gentlemen.”</p><p>“Uh…” Nagito glanced at Souda who offered a shrug. “I know?”</p><p>“Oh, really?” Hanamura raised an eyebrow along with his voice before very crossly folding his arms over his chest. “Then pray tell why the two of you are currently skipping breakfast?”</p><p>Nagito glanced at his water bottle. Could he claim that water counted as breakfast? He opened his mouth. Hanamura offered the swiftest and coldest of glares.</p><p>“If you even think about claiming that water counts, I’m going to cheerfully smack you.”</p><p>Nagito clamped his mouth shut audibly. Out of the corner of his eye Nagito noticed Souda shuffling and flushing ever so slightly. Hanamura surveyed them for a moment, the pressure of his gaze not letting up.</p><p>“Good. Glad to hear you’re not going to use that weak defense.” Hanamura glowered. “First island, now. You’re not doing anything else until you’ve eaten breakfast and I’m satisfied.”</p><p>“But… my work…” Souda started, pointing to the pile of metal and the half-finished project he and Nagito had been working on. “It’s not complete.”</p><p>“Hajime asked me to help Tsumiki…” Nagito said at the same time.</p><p>“It will remain incomplete, Souda Kazuichi, until you’ve eaten enough food to my satisfaction.” Hanamura replied, arms still crossed, cutting both of them off. “And as for you, Komaeda, Hinata has been informed about your breakfast skipping. He’s going to help Tsumiki until you’ve eaten properly. Now, time is wasting. Chop, chop boys. Follow me.”</p><p>Biting his lip, Nagito entertained the idea, for a brief moment, of ignoring Hanamura. Certainly, there was little the ultimate chef could do (right?) but if he did that and Hinata found out… disappointing Hinata wasn’t something Nagito particularly wanted. Besides, Nagito pressed his good hand to his stomach, he needed to eat at some point in time. Even if his original plan was to swipe a couple ration bars from the hospital. It appeared that plan was officially off the table.</p><p>Allowing his hand to fall from his middle, Nagito slowly followed Hanamura, watching as Souda followed as well, catching up so they were walking side by side. Souda’s gaze was cast downward, no doubt thinking about the reaction Sonia and Tanaka would have upon hearing he had skipped breakfast. Not that Nagito was any authority in predicting Sonia or Tanaka’s reactions but he could conclude that like Hinata they too wouldn’t be pleased. Cooperation, if only for the sake of their loved ones wasn’t the best mindset to have regarding selfcare, but it would suffice for the moment.</p><p>Returning to the first island in tow, as though they were misbehaving children was thankfully unwitnessed by anyone besides the crabs scuttling across the beach, coconuts hanging on the trees, and the sand that forever sat pristine and hot to the touch of bare skin. However, as they approached the main building, entering into the hotel’s area and passing the pool Nagito could spot Koizumi talking with Saionji and Owari enthusiastically doing water burpees. All three of them stopped for a moment to stare at them with varying reactions. Koizumi sighed and put her hands on her hips, as though she immediately understood why Hanamura was dragging them back and was disappointed. Saionji immediately covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes dancing with glee at witnessing their return. Owari just waved enthusiastically before continuing her training, the sound of water splashing around filling the air once more.</p><p>Leading them up to the restaurant on top of the hotel’s lobby via the side stairs, Hanamura opened the door and gestured for them to go in first. Nagito walked inside and immediately came face to face with an empty restaurant.</p><p>“Sit over there.” Hanamura pointed to a table along the side. “I’ll be back with some towels so you can wash yourselves up."</p><p>Hanamura walked off to the kitchen. Nagito glanced at Souda, who was rubbing his hands without much success on his jumpsuit, grumbling under his breath. As if the garment wasn’t already dirtied up due to all the mechanical work Souda did on the daily. At least Hanamura was being proficient.</p><p>Moving towards the table that Hanamura pointed out, Nagito gingerly sat down. Soon Souda followed suit and sat across from Nagito.</p><p>“Ugh, I cannot believe we were dragged back here. Did you see Saionji’s face?” Souda bemoaned. “She’s going to hold this over our heads for at least a week.”</p><p>“I’m certain Koizumi will help curb some of the teasing—”</p><p>“Yes, but not before scolding us herself.” Souda groaned. “And then, after that no doubt Sonia and Gundham will have a chat with me.”</p><p>“It shows they care?” Nagito carefully said.</p><p>“Yeah, I know, but do you want to have Hinata chat with you over this?” Souda pointedly looked at him.</p><p>Nagito’s lips twisted. “Fine. That’s fair.”</p><p>“See? I am telling you that—"</p><p>Souda’s next words were cut off by Hanamura walking up to them, holding a small basket with two rolled white towels. In his other hand were metal tongs, which he clapped together slightly before handing them the towels. Nagito gratefully wiped his hands on the towel, which was pleasantly warm. When he finished, Nagito politely folded the towel up and returned it to Hanamura’s basket.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“You’re very welcome.” Hanamura said before he also took Souda’s towel back (which showed significant signs of dirt and grime in comparison to Nagito’s towel). “I’ll return with your breakfast soon.”</p><p>He walked off and Souda immediately leaned against the table, as though he needed to whisper so no one would over hear him. “Anyways, as I was saying. I’m definitely going to need to hide for the rest of the day, just to steel my nerves.”</p><p>Right. Nagito didn’t have time (not that he was going to) dispute Souda. Hanamura once again returned, pushing a small cart with plates of food on it and two pairs of chopsticks. First, there were bowls of miso soup, steaming and clearly piping hot. Next, were bowls of rice, fluffy and in perfect domes. Finally, a plate with a healthy amount of salad and a sizable chunk of salmon and three squares of tamagoyaki.</p><p>“Traditional breakfasts are the best.” Hanamura said as he began to set the plates and bowls in front of them with practiced ease. “I’ll be back with something for you two to drink. Any requests?”</p><p>“Coffee, please?” Souda asked.</p><p>“Sure. Komaeda?”</p><p>“Um… water is fine.”</p><p>“Very well. I’ll be back. Enjoy your breakfast.”</p><p>Nagito turned his attention to the food in front of him. Clasping his hands in front of him, Nagito said a quick thanks before grabbing his chopsticks and beginning to eat. Souda soon mirrored him and the two of them began to eat. The rice tasted as perfect as it looked, the salmon just salty enough, the salad crisp and fresh, and the tamagoyaki soft and fluffy. When Nagito took a sip of his miso soup it was the right temperature. Immediately everything settled warmly in his stomach and Nagito’s hunger, as though awakened by the mere drop of food, suddenly reared its ugly head and demanded more. Nagito had finished off his miso soup by the time Hanamura returned with his water and cup of coffee for Souda. A pleased smile filled his face at Nagito’s empty bowl.</p><p>“Do you want more miso soup, Komaeda?”</p><p>“Oh, no I’m fine for now.” Nagito carefully (and politely) replied.</p><p>“Let me know if you want anything more.” Hanamura then bustled back to the kitchen.</p><p>Nodding his head, Nagito continued to eat, finishing off everything in record time. Satisfied, his hunger lurked back, abated once more. Nagito drank the rest of his water and then clasped his hands in front of him, thanking Hanamura for the meal. Gathering his dishes, stacking them as neatly as he could, Nagito carefully balanced them and headed into the kitchen. Inside the kitchen was spotless, appliances and dishes either neatly put away in cabinets or on the counters in neat little corners. Hanamura was standing by the sink in the island, one of two sinks in the kitchen, and glanced up from the dishes.</p><p>“Hanamura?” Nagito poked his head in. “I’m done. Thanks for the meal.”</p><p>“You’re welcome. Now, please don’t skip breakfast tomorrow or I shall have to find you again.” He lifted one soapy hand to point to the counter beside him. “Set your dishes over there please.”</p><p>“Okay. Do you want any help?”</p><p>“No, it’s fine. I’ll allow these to air dry.” Hanamura replied. “Go continue with your tasks. I’m expecting to see you back here for lunch.”</p><p>Technically lunch was within less than two hours and Nagito would unlikely feel too hungry. He held his tongue. “Of course. I’ll see you later.”</p><p>Setting his dishes on the counter as instructed, Nagito exited the kitchen quickly, waving a farewell to Souda who was draining the rest of his coffee. Outside Owari was still exercising in the pool but Koizumi and Saionji were gone. No doubt Koizumi out of politeness and kindness had whisked Saionji away to avoid any ribbing from the traditional dancer. Nagito made a mental note to thank Koizumi later.</p><p>Returning to his daily tasks, Nagito made his way back to the third island. Once he arrived, he turned and made his way to the hospital. Unlike Electric Ave, the hospital stood as a single building. Stark white in colour and simple in design, the building boasted only two stories. Nagito pushed past the two heavy wooden doors and headed past the reception area to the back. A long hallway greeted him with rooms on each side. Walking past those, Nagito turned to his right and headed up the stairs.</p><p>“Hello, Tsumiki, Hajime? I’m here.”</p><p>Tsumiki poked her head out of one of rooms. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun, some of the strands falling out around her face. Her clothing was also slightly disheveled. Upon seeing him her eyes lit up and she smoothed her skirt, walking out of the room properly.</p><p>“Komaeda, y-you’re here.” She swallowed. “M-most of the r-rooms on this floor have been c-cleaned. If you could g-go to the conference room and s-start in there?”</p><p>“Right. Will do. And where is Hajime?”</p><p>“H-he’s in o-one of the rooms up h-here.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Nagito headed down the hallway towards the conference room at the end. As he reached the end, he spotted one of the rooms with the door slightly ajar. Pressing his hand to it, Nagito opened the door silently and immediately spotted Hinata. Inside the room was a regular hospital room, though Hinata had the window open, allowing for some fresh air to circulate through.</p><p>“Hajime!” Nagito swept into the room, gravitating to his side.</p><p>“Nagito.” Hinata stepped forward so he was facing Nagito, opening his arms automatically.</p><p>Greedily, Nagito accepted the hug, pressing his body against Hinata’s, hugging back. They staggered for a bit under Nagito’s force but managed to remain upright. Closing his eyes for a moment, Nagito savoured the warmth and heat of Hinata in his arms and around him before pulling slightly away.</p><p>“You sent Hanamura after me.”</p><p>“Oh? No good morning?” Hinata raised an amused eyebrow. “And I did no such thing. He went after you on his own. I merely gave my blessings as I informed him of your location.”</p><p>“Traitor.” Nagito muttered without heat.</p><p>“I believe in the program you told me there was no way a reserve course student such as myself could be a traitor.” Hinata mildly replied.</p><p>“Oh, shut it. You know what I mean.”</p><p>“Nagito, wanting you to eat a proper breakfast is not, in fact, a betrayal. Eating is important. Don’t get caught up in work and forget.”</p><p>“It’s not like I do it one-hundred percent on purpose…”</p><p>“I know.” Hinata pulled him in for one last tight hug before letting Nagito go. “I’m not going to scold you more. We have better things to do.”</p><p>“Like kiss?”</p><p>“… like finishing up our work here.”</p><p>“And then kisses?”</p><p>Hinata sighed. “Only if you’re good.”</p><p>“Always am.”</p><p>“Liar. I know for a fact that’s not entirely accurate.”</p><p>Nagito half laughed. “Fine, fine. It’s not entirely true. But it’s not entirely false either.” He pressed one quick kiss to the side of Hinata's face before stepping out of his arms. “I’ll get to the conference room and count my blessings that you’re not scolding me more.”</p><p>Hinata raised an eyebrow. “I wasn’t planning on lecturing you on proper eating habits, though I am here to encourage you to eat properly. I don’t think that lecturing would be the solution. What is bringing this on?”</p><p>“Oh, that’s good to hear. And I bring it up because Souda said he’s going to be lectured by Sonia and Tanaka.”</p><p>“Ah, I see.”</p><p>“Yup. Anyways, that conference room isn’t going to clean itself.”</p><p>Ducking out, Nagito went to the conference room, sliding the door open. Inside the conference room was a mess with boxes of junk piled in corners and the table slightly dusty. There was a small area cleared out and a projector mounted to a screen along one wall that was clean. Though it was only clean due to calls from the Future Foundation sometimes taken in the room. Shutting the door slightly behind him, leaning it ajar, Nagito located the small locker in the corner with the cleaning supplies. Taking his coat off, Nagito hung it on the locker’s door and took the cleaning supplies out. The room, after all, wouldn’t clean itself.</p><p>Falling into a trance, Nagito hummed to himself as he cleaned. The repetitive motions of cleaning soothed and washed over him. Time slid by smoothly and uninterrupted. It was only as Nagito finished sorting through the boxes, deciding which items would be kept and which items could possibly be used by Souda, did the door to the room open. Wiping his brow, Nagito turned to see Hinata at the door, nose wrinkled.</p><p>“It smells like cleaning product in here.”</p><p>“Uh, yes.” Nagito stared. “I was cleaning after all.”</p><p>“I mean, you should air the room out. Here.” Hinata pushed the door open.</p><p>“Thank you, Hajime. I guess I was too absorbed with cleaning. Almost done.”</p><p>“That’s good, though I was thinking we should take a break for lunch. I’d love it if you joined me.”</p><p>For lunch. Nagito paused and remembered Hanamura’s words. Glancing over to the wall, he noted that the clock read a little past noon. Swallowing, Nagito touched his stomach, as though he was required to touch it in order to assess how hungry he was.</p><p>“I’m not too hungry but I’ll join you.”</p><p>“Excellent. Come, let’s go back to the hotel with Tsumiki.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Nagito ripped the gloves off his hands and set the cleaning cloths on the table. Walking over to Hinata, Nagito laced their fingers together and squeezed Hinata’s hand. Hinata offered a smile and returned the gesture before leading them out of the hospital. Outside Tsumiki was already there waiting for them. Upon seeing their fingers laced together she squeaked and turned, as if she had witnessed a very private moment between them.</p><p>“L-Let’s go eat lunch.”</p><p>Yes, let’s go. Sorry we took long to get down here.”</p><p>“I-It’s not a problem Hinata.”</p><p>They began to walk, Nagito grateful he had left his coat in the hospital. With the sun high in the sky the afternoon was guaranteed to be scorching. Tsumiki pulled slightly ahead of them, stammering and discussing some items she needed for the hospital. Hinata nodded and was obviously making a mental list of things to bring up the next time he chatted with Naegi and co. Their walk blended into a short moment of time and when they reached the hotel Tsumiki broke off, stammering about how she wanted to stop at her cottage for a moment to change and would meet them at the restaurant. Agreeing both Nagito and Hinata continued their way to the restaurant. Inside, the air was cool and Nagito welcomed the relief from the heat that would no doubt soar higher in the afternoon.</p><p>Heading to a table that could sit four people, Nagito and Hinata sat down side by side. Nagito slumped in his chair for a moment, relishing the chance to rest his legs for a second. Hinata, however, unlaced their fingers and stood up.</p><p>“I’m going to get something to eat. You said you’re not too hungry but do you want me to grab you something small to eat?”</p><p>Nagito inhaled. If he said no Hanamura wouldn’t be too happy. Even if he wasn’t terribly hungry at least having something to drink and a snack to eat would be wise.</p><p>“Please get me something cold to drink and a snack? Whatever light food item Hanamura has made.”</p><p>“Okay. I’ll do that. Sit tight.” Hinata pressed a soft kiss to Nagito’s forehead before he disappeared to the kitchen.</p><p>A few minutes passed and Nagito idly played with the end of the table cloth, rolling it between his right hand. When Hinata reappeared Nagito dropped the cloth. In Hinata’s hands were two glasses of some sort of iced juice.</p><p>“Hanamura just finished making some fresh berry juice medley.” Hinata said as he slid the glass over to Nagito. “I’ll be back.”</p><p>“Thanks, Hajime.”</p><p>He once again left Nagito reappearing less than a minute later with two bowls of a vegetable soup and a thick slice of some sort of rustic bread. As Hinata set the bowls down Nagito noted that his bowl had a significant less amount of soup inside it. He flashed Hinata a smile.</p><p>“Thanks again. This looks delicious.” He inhaled. “Smells delicious too.”</p><p>“Hanamura has a big pot of it still on the stove so if you want more you can have more.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Nagito quickly said his thanks and dipped a chunk of his bread into the soup. Everything was delicious and despite the lack of a huge appetite Nagito finished off the small amount of food he had. Picking up his glass, he sipped his juice (also delicious) and watched Hinata for a second.</p><p>Time in the sun had done wonders to Hinata’s complexion. His tone had darkened considerably and his hair a slight shade lighter of brown, making the marks across his forehead slightly more noticeable. Unlike him. Nagito glanced at his arms. His regular skin tone was definitely no where close to Hinata’s and the metal of his arm made it difficult to have it exposed to direct sunlight. Even with the cooling system Souda had installed it couldn’t keep up with the heat of the island (though updates were in the works).</p><p>“Nagito?”</p><p>“Ah, yes, Hajime?”</p><p>“You’ve been awfully silent. Something on your mind?”</p><p>“Oh, uh no.” Nagito quickly moved his arm off the table and offered a smile to Hinata. “Just thinking about my arm.”</p><p>“Your arm?” Hinata’s brow slightly furrowed. “Is it bothering you?”</p><p>“No, no it isn’t.”</p><p>“Even in this heat?”</p><p>How kind of Hinata. “Even in this heat. I promise. Besides, my arm isn’t the only thing I should worry about in this heat.”</p><p>Hinata quickly scanned Nagito. For a moment a calculated look dashed across his face, his dual toned eyes sharpening. “We can stop by the market and pick up some sunscreen.”</p><p>Nagito slightly shivered at the slight tinge of exhilaration at being on the receiving end of Hinata’s multi-present abilities thanks to the Kamukura Project. “I’ll be inside most of the day.”</p><p>“That doesn’t stop the sun from damaging you.” Hinata reminded him. “Besides if we’re not careful Owari will hoard all of the sunscreen.”</p><p>Dare Nagito ask why Owari suddenly was hoarding sunscreen? “Okay, we can stop by the market.”</p><p>“Good.” Hinata stood up. “I’ll take our dishes to the back.”</p><p>“Great. Give Hanamura the receipts and proof that I am indeed eating properly.”</p><p>“He just worries about everyone.” Hinata said as he gathered the dishes up.</p><p>“Worries by chasing me down.”</p><p>“I don’t think I’d call what he did this morning chasing. You didn’t run.”</p><p>“Are you giving me ideas?”</p><p>Hinata half laughed and picked the piled dishes up. “I most certainly am not and I will not be held responsible for any future interactions you have with Hanamura.”</p><p>“Coward. You just don’t want to be caught in the crossfire.”</p><p>“I’ll neither confirm nor deny.”</p><p>Nagito watched Hinata leave with the dishes before standing up himself. Hinata reappeared a few minutes later and promptly retook Nagito’s hand, leading him out of the restaurant. Curling their fingers back together Nagito smiled and allowed his heart to soar in happiness.</p><p>~</p><p>Later, when all their work was completed and night had fallen, Nagito went to Hinata’s cottage instead of his own. After a quick bath, which resulted in a small water fight and soap suds everywhere they dried off and flopped into Hinata’s bed, snuggling. Nagito took great pleasure in twining their legs together and pressing his head to Hinata’s chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. The thin blankets were half on their legs, pooling at their hips. Later Hinata would certainly pull them up and make sure to cover them from the minimal chill of the night. For now, Nagito savoured the heat from Hinata and the proximity, especially when Hinata began to idly run his fingers through Nagito’s hair, combing it gently.</p><p>“Mm thanks, Hajime.”</p><p>“Not a problem.” Hinata idly twisted his fingers at the end of Nagito’s hair. “This is getting long. Want me to cut it for you?”</p><p>Oh. Right. Nagito half laughed into Hinata’s chest. “I was just thinking about it this morning. Sure, you can snip some of it off. At this rate it will get too long and hot.”</p><p>Hinata hummed. “Okay. Tomorrow I’ll give your hair a trim.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Nagito peered up at Hinata. “What about your hair?”</p><p>“Mine?” Hinata raised one of his arms and tugged on his bangs. “These are getting a bit too long but I think I can wait. As long as it doesn’t get as long as it was when I woke up from the Neo World Program.”</p><p>Instantly Nagito pouted. His memories of Kamukura with long hair were fuzzy at best and then he missed seeing Hinata with long hair? “I think you’d look good with long hair.”</p><p>“Oh? You think so?”</p><p>“Yeah… that’s why perhaps you could… consider growing it out?”</p><p>Hinata immediately wrapped his arms around Nagito, a light chuckle vibrating against Nagito’s ear. “I don’t think I look good with long hair but perhaps I’ll take your opinion in consideration.”</p><p>“You better. I am your boyfriend.”</p><p>“Yes, yes and that means your opinion holds more weight, or at least that’s what Sonia tells me.”</p><p>“Listen to Sonia. She has two boyfriends. Her opinions have more weight.”</p><p>“Is that how it works?”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>Laughing Hinata tugged Nagito up a little bit so he could lightly kiss Nagito on the lips. Nagito instantly melted into the kiss and returned it. Loving when Hinata moved his hands so he could run them through his hair while they kissed. When they parted Nagito immediately seized another kiss.</p><p>“Greedy.” Hinata muttered, hands still in Nagito’s hair.</p><p>“Is that a bad thing?”</p><p>“Not in this case I suppose.” Hinata pulled Nagito into another kiss, pressing another quick one when he pulled away. “Love you, Nagito.”</p><p>“I love you too, Hajime.” Nagito’s heart once again soared.</p><p>~</p><p>The following morning Nagito woke to the sun streaming heavily into Hinata’s room and Hinata’s arm a warm weight against his side. Yawning, Nagito rolled over to check the time. The clock on the night table read ten-fifteen. Staring at it for a long moment Nagito nearly bolted up when a loud knock filled the room, a hand pounding on the entrance heavily.</p><p>“Komaeda!” Hanamura’s voice echoed. “I did warn you to not skip breakfast. You better be in there.”</p><p>Nagito’s mouth dropped along with his heart. “Hanamura!” He half screeched. “There is no need to come find me.”</p><p>“Oh ho so you are in there!” Hanamura’s voice took a smug tone before fading into a stern one. “I made a promise yesterday that if you don’t show up for breakfast, I’d come find you again.”</p><p>“That was a threat—"</p><p>“Same difference."</p><p>“—and in my defense, I just woke up! So, technically I wasn’t intentionally skipping breakfast. Besides, whatever I eat first is technically breakfast.”</p><p>“Breakfast is defined by time frame not by your actions.” Hanamura retorted. “I better see you in the restaurant before eleven!”</p><p>“What?!” Nagito opened his mouth to further tell Hanamura that brunch was half breakfast so he was in the clear but a warm hand moved to cover Nagito’s mouth.</p><p>“We’ll be up, Hanamura.” Hinata half yawned. “Don’t worry.”</p><p>“Good! Because I’d hate for you to be on my ‘skips breakfast list’, Hinata.”</p><p>He… had a list made? Nagito attempted to shake Hinata’s hand off his mouth but Hinata remained firm.</p><p>“I’d never do anything to be on that list.” Hinata evenly replied.</p><p>“Good!”</p><p>A long stretch of silence filled the space before Hinata dropped his hand from Nagito’s mouth. Immediately Nagito pouted and turned to Hinata.</p><p>“Don’t encourage him! If we keep doing that Hanamura’s talent will morph into Ultimate Mothering.”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure he’d have some competition from Koizumi at the very least.”</p><p>“Hajime!”</p><p>“We better get up and to the restaurant. I’d hate to disappoint Hanamura.”</p><p>“But… we have forty-five minutes till eleven… can’t we… I don’t know, kiss and cuddle?”</p><p>“Tempting but not enough to sway me from potentially getting on Hanamura’s bad side.” Nagito’s jaw dropped. Hinata took the opportunity to lean in and kiss Nagito slowly and tenderly. “I promise we can kiss and cuddle later. For now, let’s get up and eat. I’d hate to be in trouble with you.”</p><p>“Hajime—!”</p><p>Hinata cut him off with another kiss, as though it would suffice and placate Nagito.</p><p>(It did.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Working with Souda: I head canon that Nagito and Souda become very good friends post SDR2 (DR 2.5 only added fuel to this HC's fire) and Nagito helps Souda out with his mechanical projects.</p><p>Souda's tattoos: I just love the idea of Souda with tattoos. I think it suits him.</p><p>Sonia/Souda/Tanaka OT3: As always I'm super weak to them as an OT3.</p><p>Naegi/Kirigiri/Togami OT3: Another OT3 that while I don't usually write a lot of is one I am very fond of.</p><p>Breakfast: Hanamura made a very traditional Japanese breakfast for them.</p><p>Tamagoyaki: Rolled omelet.</p><p>Nagito's arm: I like to believe that Souda has thought of everything and aims to make Nagito's arm comfortable as possible.</p><p>Reserve Course Student: In Ch. 5 of SDR2, after Komaeda blows up the hotel's lobby he says he'll wait for the traitor to come reveal themselves to him. If you go talk to him afterwards he promptly dismisses Hinata as the traitor since he's a Reserve Course Student.</p><p>The Program: I like to head canon that the memories from the program weren't 100% erased and some elements stuck to their minds regardless. Kind of like how sometimes we remember the strangest things and aren't certain how we remember the fact/tidbit.</p><p>Hinata's skin tone: I head canon that he tans very well. Also, I like to head canon that the scars from the Kamukura Project can be seen under a certain light or in this case when Hinata has a tan it's easier to see them.</p><p> Separate cottages: They may be dating but they're still at the stage where both Hinata and Komaeda enjoy still having their personal space.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>